leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-24090792-20140404114628/@comment-9705522-20140407142128
First off, insults dont help your case. They usually only make you lose credibility. Second, asininity is rude but what you said isnt? well, no. Top lane marksmen cant do that. Renekton? good luck forcing him out of lane in the first 3 levels. if you get too close he will e in, autoattack q, and e out. And once he hits level 3? e in, w, q, and maybe another e. No marksmen can deal with that. I mean, think logically just for a single second. If marksmen are sooooo effective top lane ... how comes almost nobody ever picks them? Hell, even in competitive, noone. The only thing that happens? 2v1 lanes. And in those cases renekton is still dangerous. Its obvious, really. Quinn? She blinds. He waits, then uses w and q and murders her. Graves. He uses e, graves uses e, he uses another e, w, q and murders graves. Caitlyn ... yeah not a chance. Again, double e, w, q, dead. Kayle is a mage. Here is another newsflash. Any support that isnt a tank is a mage. And vice versa a lot of mages can be supports. So thats pointless. Gragas wasnt a bad design, just a frustrating mage. And unfitting of his theme. But, guess what? he is a mage. Yeah, farm farm farm. While ziggs constantly zones you and pokes you down until you have less than 1/3d of your hp left and he can easily kill you quickly. Talon will be deprived of cs. And sure, bait his w ... how? unless you are a threat he wont jump away. Hell, with his damage he wont have to jump away at all. And you know, we have a neat chart in lolking for that. Its "middle lane matchup". If we take away kha and pantheon, as those are played as junglers, what win rates do other mid assasins have against ziggs? surely a high one ... nope. zed. 43. leblanc, 41. fizz, 42. Yeah, not so nice, is it? And his burst is huge. You might want to do the math. Ah, yes. Burst. Well, i looked at the one you mentioned. The burst was incredibly unimpressive. Literally every mage beat them, even the ones that are closer to ap bruiser. Yknow why? Cuz while a 700 crit (optimal case) and total abilities of around 1000-1200 are neat .... assasins do a lot better job at bursting. Even kha, whose burst is the lowest at 2300 deals more burst damage. Graves. Decent mobility. Low utility (yeah, smokescreen, one that is really small). Draven. He doesnt really have either. He has a bit of mobility, but its subpar, coupled with his forced positioning. He has a bit of utility, but its insignificant. Caitlyn. Decent mobility, low utility. Yeah, traps. But they rarely ever lead to anything. Tristana. Mobility, low utility. Only thing she has is her ult, which is good, but its nothing impressive. Miss fortune. Low mobility, low utility (yeah, a slow. mmh, not really amazing). Out of the ones you named, most have only a slow as a form of cc. A slow isnt significant on its own. Comparing a slow to a Stun is invalid. And oh no, orianna has to use 2 abilities. Not like thats her plan late game anyway. And veigars stun? Dude, you literally took the thirdbest basic ability in the game, an aoe 2.5 second stun, and you try to compare it to a weak slow? The hell? Again, think logically for a second. Why are marksment only picked bot lane? Why are the ones that are picked not the ones you named? Why do they build a lot tankier now? Why are mages dominating mid lane?